Turning Esme
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: A nice little One-Shot on Carlisle's thoughts while turning his beloved into a vampire. This is from the special feature on the DVD, not the book.


**A/N:** **Okay so this is just what I thought would be going through Carlisle's mind when he was turning Esme, from the special feature 'Vampire Kiss Montage' on the Twilight DVD. This isn't how she was turned in the book, these are just my thought's on his thoughts. How confusing... Hope you like! R & R**

**~*IYD24*~**

* * *

CPOV

I darted into the morgue, hoping not to be seen by anyone. I had told the staff not to enter, but I shouldn't even be in here. I couldn't stand seeing death, but I had to see. The nurse had said a woman named Esme Evenson had committed suicide, her body immediately put in amongst the dead. Esme...where had I heard that name? I approached the limp figure, placed on the old hospital cot, and nearly collapsed.

Esme Platt, could it be? The girl I had treated so many years ago. She had broken her leg from falling out a tree. I barely recognized her, her face covered in dust and her hair matted with blood. I did not breathe, I had not yet perfect my restraint, and fresh flowing blood still tested my will power. Even so, I could still see, by the curve of her jaw, her smooth almond-shaped eyes; this was the girl I'd met, the girl I thought was so pretty and innocent. She had almost given me a loss for words when I treated her. She was stunning now, her beauty matured, her innocence flaunting. I was overcome with sadness as I realized I was too late, that she was gone now. Tears would have escaped down my cheeks if I were still human; the pain of loss, however, did not leave. I still did the normal check, and leaned over her in a hopeless attempt to find a heartbeat. To my astonishment, I heard the slightest thump resound in her chest. I listen closer as if my immortal life depended on it, and heard the soft thump echo again. This woman was alive! I had to do something, I could NOT let this woman die, she had too much to offer to the world. Her patience, her kindness, her smile; the world needed her, **I** needed her. She was far past all human treatment, and there was only one thing left I could do to save her. I needed to move quickly, she had minutes left, at the most.

Her body warmed my left side as I slowly leaned closer to her, dangerously close, unsure of how to continue. I had managed to have the determination to bite Edward, but I had started to believe some of that was simply blood lust. I had, in fact, almost killed my first son in the process of trying to save him. Fumbling, I pulled Esme's collar away from her neck, her skin burned against my icy-cold hand. I leaned over her, darting my eyes back to the entrance of the morgue in case anyone had decided to come in against my orders. I deeply inhaled as my throat exploded with thirst, though decades of self-control automatically forced my thirst back and I could not bring myself to turn her, for fear of ending her life altogether; She had so little time left as it was. Patiently I crept closer to her neck, her scent raging through me like a white-hot sword. Her faint pulse began to fade away, and I knew I had to act right at that moment. Her limp body was too close to death for me to handle anymore. I set my humane mind back in my head and let my  
instincts briefly surge forward as I sank my teeth down into my loved ones throat.

Blood, the sweetest blood I had ever tasted in my life. It sang to me, as I greedily drank through as much as I could. I dug my teeth into her throat, desperately trying to get the sweet blood flowing through her. Her now-mature beauty only intensified my longing to kill her with my greed. Only once did I try to release myself, I checked the entrance, then looked down at my angel, my dear sweet Esme as she started to breath heavily, her pulse quickening as the venom, my venom, began to poison her bloodstream. Then her throat caught my attention once more, the delicious and heavenly tasting blood that flowed freely down her shoulder. I sank back to her, drinking once more the blood that I could not seem to pull myself away from. I clenched my fist, accidentally catching some of her caramel hair as I jerked away from her, breathing in any air not tainted with her precious smell, I couldn't risk losing control again. I had to stop now, her blood called to me, heavily trying my restraint. I glowered at the front entrance one last time, before picking up my love and carrying her home to Edward in my arms.

* * *

**A/N 2: A special thanks to bioldrawings for helping me fix up my short story, thanks so much for your advice! :D**


End file.
